


The Day Mary Margaret Found Out

by ByTheDawn



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested work with the prompt: "Emma is getting annoyed that her parents keep pushing her to get back together with Neal so Emma and Ruby pretend to be dating. Only problem is that no one told Emma's real girlfriend Regina the plan."</p><p>It's Mary Margaret's birthday party and Emma is fed up with men being throw at her--more so, Regina is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Mary Margaret Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to the [Swan Queen Week+ Summer 2014](http://swanqueenweek.tumblr.com). Day two: Fake Relationship

Granny's was packed for Mary Margaret's birthday. Anyone who had ever come in contact with the pixie haired ruler of the Kingdom had showed up for the social event of the season. In lieu of a spacious ballroom to accommodate all these people, Granny had extended the party out onto the street, something Emma Swan had agreed to in her capacity as sheriff. The street had been cordoned off, traffic diverted and barbeques lined the sidewalk while nearly everyone in Storybrooke mingled.

Mary Margaret was the shining center of attention—something she bravely weathered by having her husband by her side. Emma watched her with a smile, wondering about what it would have been like to grow up as royalty in the fairytale kingdom she had been born in. Emma was quite sure she would have mostly been bored out of her skull, but that that was probably a small price to pay for growing up with her parents.

Emma scanned the crowd for a familiar couple: Regina and the son they shared. She eventually found them in a secluded section of the party, talking animatedly and having at least a moderately good time. Emma had to admit she had been worried; while relations had improved over the last few months, Regina and Mary Margaret were definitely not each others' favorite people and it had taken both Emma and Henry pleading for her to come for the brunette to relent.

Emma had really wanted Regina to be here—not only was it a good way to show Snow (and everyone else) that Regina was trying to do better, but it also allowed Emma to spend some time with the woman she had recently become intimate with. It had been a long time coming, of course, but their changing relationship was still infinitely surprising to Emma. 

It had just happened one day; another argument about nothing, another meeting of eyes and then they were entirely too close together. Regina's breath had ghosted over her mouth and darkened eyes had met hers. Before her mind had caught up to current events, she shot forward to press her lips hungrily upon Regina's. They had melted together, Regina's hands possessively in her hair, Emma's hands on shapely hips, and suddenly it had all made sense. Every argument, every jab at each other's expense, every heightened moment—it all came crashing down on them in a rush of passionate lust. Once they had found themselves tangled in rumpled sheets and infinitely sated—until the next time—there had been an awkward conversation and the start of what Emma shakily referred to as a 'thing' to Ruby when she found she could no longer contain her secret. Ruby had been shocked but supportive. She had wanted to tell Regina of the big reveal, but Regina had made it quite clear she did not want Emma talking about this to anyone.

So now she sat on a fold-out chair, watching the woman she was slowly falling in love with, and wishing she could just take her and her son home instead of being forced to at least part with her some of the time for appearances sake, leaving herself open to the advances of the increasingly inebriated male citizen body of Storybrooke. She had so far turned down six drinks, four offers to dance, three kisses, and one all-out request for sex, and it was barely ten PM. 

Emma's musings were interrupted by Ruby, who sank into the seat next to her and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"You're staring." The broad smiling werewolf teased, and Emma's eyes snapped away from Regina.

"Thanks." She answered with a grin, focusing on Ruby for safety's sake. "How is your evening going?" She added, looking Ruby up and down to admire tight red leather pants and a loose white blouse that clearly showed the red lace bra underneath. Emma knew she would never be able to walk on the spiky heals the woman wore, but she could admire them from a distance.

"Good!" Ruby gushed. "The music is good and everyone is just the right amount of drunk for incessant flirting." She added as her eyes scanned the crowd. A wicked smile tugged at her ruby red lips. "Like what you see?" She asked, and Emma laughed.

"Just admiring the view. You look good." Emma answered, knowing this kind of playful flirting was just part of their banter. It meant nothing to either woman; it just reaffirmed their friendship.

"Thanks." Ruby answered, pleased with the results of her get-up. The two shared a smile and Emma chanced another glance at the crowd, knowing full well that catching anyone's eye might lead to another proposition. Groaning she realized she wouldn't have to even do that this time: Snow was coming over, and she wasn't alone. Neal was with her.

"Oh God... just what this evening needed..." Emma groaned as she stood. Perhaps it wasn't too late to disappear into the crowd.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret sounded very chipper today, and Emma sighed. Turning around slowly, she plastered a smile on her face as she greeted her mother.

"Right here." She begrudgingly admitted and let her eyes drift over to Neal. "Hey." She greeted him distantly and he smiled at her.

"Hey Em."

Next to him, Mary Margaret was beaming. Emma groaned and to her side, she could hear Ruby snicker. The woman was probably wishing for popcorn with the front row seats to awkwardville she had just recently acquired.

Emma had become aware that her mother was on a special kind of mission, namely to bring the parents of her grandson together. Unfortunately for everyone involved, it was the wrong parent Snow was supporting. So far, Neal had joined them for dinner, had suddenly showed up for a movie night, had mysteriously showed up minutes after Snow had spotted her at a random location, and almost every conversation with her mother had come to include mention of the man she had once loved, but was now mostly annoyed by. It was driving Emma crazy.

She had tried getting her mother to back off; she had told her to drop the matchmaking, had hinted at being taken and had even resorted to avoiding Mary Margaret as much as she could, but to no avail: Mary Margaret was dead set on getting her back together with Neal—something she had absolutely no interest in whatsoever.

"I was just talking to Neal and he mentioned he wouldn't mind a dance to complete the evening." Mary Margaret hinted and Ruby snorted as Emma's jaw set.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Emma answered gruffly. Her mother's face fell, while Neal just looked down at his feet. It was clear this whole affair had not been his idea. 

"Emma!" Mary Margaret warned, not amused by her daughter's rude behavior. "It's a party, and Neal is a guest. It's perfectly alright to dance with him." Mary Margaret hissed, and Emma took a deep breath as her annoyance threatened to overtake her common sense.

"It's not, actually. I'm seeing someone and it would be unfair to them to dance with my ex." Emma intoned darkly, placing emphasis on the word 'ex' for good measure. As if this was a revelation to Mary Margaret, her eyes grew wide as she stared at Emma, mouth slightly open. Ruby—still on the chair—finally lost her fight with her laughter and received a Snow-patented death glare. Ruby waved it off, face red from the effort to holding back her amusement. Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed dangerously as they once more settled on Emma.

"Who is it? You mentioned someone before but you are always vague about it. Either you tell me who it is, or you agree to dance with Neal." Mary Margaret pouted somewhat angrily, but she also sounded a little hurt her daughter wouldn't confide in her. Emma groaned. There were other ways out of this; this wasn't a situation only resolved one of two ways, but Emma knew Mary Margaret was not going to give up. It took all her willpower not to break the staring contest with her mother so she could glance at Regina. Her panicked mind came to the sole conclusion it could think of:

"Ruby." Emma stated vehemently, and next to her, the laughter died a sudden death. Mary Margaret froze, then her eyes narrowed in disbelief. She dragged her eyes from Emma to Ruby, who was staring at Emma with her mouth open. Neal just looked confused.

"Ruby, is this true?" Mary Margaret demanded and Emma pleaded the werewolf girl her with her eyes to please play along. Ruby straightened slowly, then moved into Emma's personal space with a bit too much glee at Emma's discomfort. Her arm snaked around Emma's waist as she drew her close and planted a lingering kiss on the corner of Emma's mouth that left a lipstick impression behind.

"Absolutely..." Ruby answered as if she were deeply in love with the blonde. Emma groaned inwardly. This was going to end so, so, badly. Yet, she wrapped her arm around Ruby’s small waist and pulled her a little closer so their hips mashed together. It was a rather intimate stance and Ruby only made it worse by lightly running her nails over Emma’s side. Confronted with a corroborated confession, Mary Margaret’s mouth fell open completely. She gasped for breath a moment and then closed her mouth.

“But you’re not… you… You’re not…” she sputtered, knowing how politically incorrect she was being but too worked up to be able to hold it in. Her face was warring to see which would win out: sadness or anger, and Emma groaned. Once the truth would come out—and it would, eventually—this was all going to be so much worse.

“Gay…?” She intoned. “No, I’m not. I’m bisexual.” She added. A deafening silence fell at that. To Emma’s amusement, the silence was broken by none other than Neal.

“I think I should go.” He said, and she snorted unladylike.

“I really think you should.” Ruby answered before Emma had a chance to, causing Mary Margaret to gasp and her eyes to widen even more. Emma looked over at her friend in surprise, and Ruby shot her a wink as she let her hand wander up into Emma’s hair. Ruby was enjoying this far too much, Emma realized, and wondered how she was possibly going to get out of this. 

Before she had a chance to worry about that, Mary Margaret’s eyes shot away from the couple to something behind Ruby. Before the blonde had a chance to ask what was happening or even turn around, Ruby’s lackey form was suddenly pulled away from her body and unceremoniously dropped to the curb before Regina came into view. She was positively livid, Emma was horrified to see, and she opened her mouth to say something. Regina beat her to it. 

“Hands off of my woman, Miss Lucas.” Regina warned in a way that left no mistaking the ramifications if she didn’t. Without missing a beat, Regina pulled Emma to her and covered her parted lips with her own. As Regina’s tongue slid inside her mouth, Emma groaned and melted into Regina’s frame, completely forgetting about the party, Ruby, and most of all Mary Margaret. The kiss was thrilling, possessive and rough, and Emma wanted to melt into a puddle on the spot. She could hear a few shocked gasps, but the only two things that penetrated her haze at all were Ruby’s utterance of an appreciative ‘wow…’ and Mary Margaret’s outcry of ‘oh God, please no…’

Without paying either any heed, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and pressed her body closer as Regina’s hands slid along her back, cupping her ass with one hand and wrapping the other in thick blonde hair. Emma was lost. 

Regina broke the kiss as suddenly as it had started and pressed her forehead against Emma’s—the blonde who was panting deep enough to betray her arousal to everyone in a ten feet radius.

“I’m sorry… didn’t want to break our promise… what happened to our promise…?” Emma asked with a small voice, still oblivious to the shock around her. Regina’s hands were still on her and Emma was on fire.

“Ruby.” Regina growled deeply, and Emma grinned sheepishly. 

“Sorry.” She tried again. Regina pulled away from her just enough to fix Mary Margaret with a steady glare. 

“Now you know.” She intoned, and Mary Margaret gasped anew, completely at a loss for words as shock set in. “If you would be so kind as to stop throwing men at Emma, I would be much obliged.” She added.

Mary Margaret nodded and turned around, tears treathening to spill from her eyes. She walked off slowly as the crowd parted for her—a crowd who did not take their eyes off of the still entangled pair for more than a few moments. 

“Mean…” Emma accused without any anger and Regina smirked.

“Mine.” She answered, and kissed her deeply again. This time, the only thing that broke through Emma’s haze was Ruby’s wolf howl as she sat staring up at the two women from the curb. Oh yes, this was an awesome party, Ruby decided. Very awesome, indeed.


End file.
